I can't Stop Loving You
by Totchou
Summary: Tidus et Yuna sont ensemble mais quelque chose va les séparer


Can't Stop Loving You  
Phil Collins  
  
Auteur : Yuna Chan Genre : Song Fic, Romance, hétéro, lemon Source : Final Fantasy X Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi (bien que j'aimerais les avoir chez moi ^_^), ils appartiennent à Squaresoft  
  
Introduction.  
  
L'histoire se passait deux ans après la défaite de Sin. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque. Yuna et Tidus avaient quitté le monde de Spira pour vivre dans un autre monde, le monde des humains, ils avaient pu y entrer grâce à une brèche temporelle trouvée à Luca. Tidus et Yuna en avaient assez de se battre et comme Sin était mort, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient bien droit à un peu de repos. Ils s'étaient loués un petit appartement en France. Bien sûr, ils avaient troqué leurs vêtements de combattant contre des vêtement qu'on portait ici, au risque de se faire remarquer, Yuna portait souvent un ensemble en jean avec un débardeur dune couleur claire, surtout le bleu ou le vert, quoiqu'elle portait sa tenue allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Selon Tidus, les yeux de Yuna étaient les plus beaux de la terre, en effet elle avait un ?il bleu et un ?il vert ce qui était plutôt rare. Quant a Tidus, il portait toujours une tenue très sobre et simple, un jean et une T- shirt, et ne se séparait jamais de son pendentif tout comme Yuna. Yuna avait trouvé un job de serveuse, et Tidus, un travail d'entraîneur de taek won do. Cela lui plaisait car grâce à ses aptitudes à l'épée il pouvait continuer ce qu'il avait toujours aimé faire. Par contre Yuna, bien que ne pouvant pas faire étudier la magie, continuer toujours à exercer ses talents de sumonner, et s'entraînait à les développer.  
  
Un jour, Tidus entrait épuisé de son travail. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu, qui m'a mis des gamins aussi turbulents. Se plaignit-il. Yuna sortit de la cuisine et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
-Mauvaise journée ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Ah ça tu peux le dire. Je déteste le cours de 16h à 17h le mardi soir.  
  
-Attends, je vais te donner un moyen de te détendre. Sur ces mots, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tidus frémit, il avait toujours adorer la façon de Yuna de l'embrasser, douce et tendre à la fois, il n'avait jamais goûté à des lèvres aussi douces. Pendant qu'elle l'embrassait, il se rappela leur rencontre il y a deux ans de ça. Un jour qu'il jouait au blitz Ball, une énorme explosion avait détruit Zanarkand. Il s'était retrouvé à errer dans un monde inconnu, là, il avait rencontré la cousine de Yuna, Rikku, puis il s'était trouvé à Besaid, l'île où vivait Yuna. En ce lieu, il avait rencontré Wakka, un joueur de Blitz Ball lui aussi. Ce même Wakka lui avait présenté Yuna , et là, c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourné, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux sur cette terre, il avait été subjugué par son sourire et ses yeux.ses yeux, il s'était noyé dedans. Il se remémora aussi le moment où le jeune homme avait sauvé sa bien aimée des griffes du terrifiant Seymour, un nécromancien très puissant, elle avait failli se marier avec lui, mais heureusement Tidus était arrivé juste à temps, et l'avait délivrée. Puis le moment où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois dans le lac de Macalania, cet instant avait été le plus magique de toute sa vie.  
  
-Je t'aime Yuna.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Tidus. Fit-elle en se lovant contre lui. Tidus passa la main dans les cheveux de Yuna.  
  
-Tu sais quand je t'ai vu embrasser Seymour, cette espèce de demeuré congénital, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dés que je t'ai vu, et puis.  
  
-Et puis ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
  
-Quand je t'ai vu en mariée, j'ai trouvé que tu étais magnifique, et j'aimerais que tu sois aussi.magnifique quand tu seras devant l'autel avec moi.Finit-il en rougissant.  
  
-Je dois prendre ça pour une demande en mariage ? Demanda-t-elle touchée par la tendresse de son amant.  
  
-Non, nous sommes trop jeunes encore.  
  
-Ah.Fit-elle déçue.  
  
-C'est une demande de fiançailles. Fit-il en souriant. Yuna releva la tête.  
  
-C'est.c'est vrai ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Tidus sortit un petit écrin bleu de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Yuna demeura figée devant la magnificence de l'objet qui se trouvait dedans, c'était une bague en argent qui représentait le signe du pendentif de Tidus et celui du pendentif de Yuna relié par une petite pierre de la couleur d'un saphir en forme de c?ur. Elle la prit dans ses mains.  
  
-Regarde de plus prés. Yuna l'examina. A l'intérieur de l'anneau étaient inscrits ces mots : Tidus and Yuna Forever. Yuna leva des yeux remplit de larmes vers Tidus. Ce dernier lui prit la main.  
  
-Yuna, veux tu devenir ma fiancée ?  
  
-Oh Tidus.Bien sûr que je veux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras au moment où il l'enlaça.  
  
-Oh ma Yuna je suis si heureux. Plus rien ne nous séparera jamais.  
  
-Non. Plus rien.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. Puis épuisés, ils allèrent se coucher, songeant au magnifique avenir qui se préparait.  
  
Trois mois avaient passés depuis la demande de fiançailles de Tidus, et ils vivaient heureux. Un jour Yuna se concentrait pour apprendre un sort très difficile qu' avait essayé de lui enseigner Lulu, « sa grande s?ur ». Soudain, elle eut une vision, une horrible vision, elle vit le monde de Spira complètement ravagé, l'île de Besaid en feu, Rikku, Lulu et Wakka emprisonnés et à moitié morts. Elle fut précipitamment sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée cette horrible vision par un bruit de claquement de porte et la voix de Tidus.  
  
-Chérie ? C'est moi fit Tidus. Yuna sortit de sa chambre et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
-Tidus.Oh mon dieu !  
  
-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il Yuna ?  
  
-Spira.ravagée, Besaid.brûlée, Rikku.Wakka.Lulu.emprisonnés.Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Yuna, fit-il en la prenant par les épaules, calme toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe.  
  
-J'ai eu une vision du monde de Spira complètement détruit, et de nos amis emprisonnés et à moitié morts. C'était horrible.  
  
-En effet. Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
-C'est le futur.  
  
-Le futur ?  
  
-Oui, je tiens le don de voir le futur de mon père, c'était lui aussi un grand summoner. Tidus il faut faire quelque chose.  
  
-Oui mais quoi ? Nous sommes en France, loin de Spira et nous ne pouvons pas rentrer.  
  
-Il y a un moyen. Tu te souviens de la brèche que nous avons trouvé il y a deux ans ?  
  
-Oui. -Nous pouvons y aller, la retrouver puis retourner dans le monde de Spira. Ainsi nous empêcherons sa destruction.  
  
-Et bien, qu'attendons nous ?  
  
-Pas si vite Tidus. Le seul passage qui relie ce monde si au monde de Spira se trouve au Japon.  
  
-Et alors pas de problème. Nous pouvons prendre le train. Puis l'avion après.  
  
-Oui mais.  
  
-Mais quoi, Demanda Tidus.  
  
-Je dois te dire Tidus que.il n'y a qu'un de nous deux qui peut partir.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Ici les ondes magiques sont beaucoup moins nombreuses et donc il est beaucoup plus difficile d'ouvrir un passage.  
  
-Mais, nous y étions arrivés la première fois.  
  
-Oui, mais nous étions dans le monde de Spira.  
  
-Mais tu es une summoner puissante.Fit-il désespéré.  
  
-Pas assez Tidus, je ne peux ouvrir un passage assez grand pour une seule personne.  
  
-Non Yuna, ne me dit pas qu'il faut qu'on se quitte ?  
  
-J'en ai bien peur Tidus. Le jeune fou de désespoir s'approcha d'elle, tomba à genoux et la prit par la taille en la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait contre lui. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Je t'aime tu comprends ? Je veux rester avec toi, je veux t'aider à combattre le monde comme avant.  
  
-Non Tidus regarde ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois contre Sin. Tu as faillis disparaître.  
  
-Mais tu es ma fiancée et je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie.  
  
-Tidus il le faut.  
  
-NON ! Cria-t-il. Je partirai avec toi.  
  
-Tidus c'est impossible.  
  
-Pourquoi.pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête sur la taille de sa fiancée.  
  
-Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser, mais pense à Rikku, Wakka et Lulu, je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça. On ne pourra jamais plus se regarder dans une glace tu comprends ?  
  
-Oui je comprends, mais tu vas tellement me manquer.  
  
-Toi aussi Tidus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tant que je penserai à toi et que tu penseras à moi, on sera toujours ensemble. Elle s'agenouilla et serra Tidus dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.  
  
Le soir, Yuna préparait ses affaires.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda Tidus.  
  
-Non merci ça ira.  
  
-Ton train part à quelle heure demain ?  
  
-5h00. Tidus ravala ses larmes, puis s'assit à côté de Yuna. Il lui caressa la joue du dos de la main.  
  
-Tu sais Yuna, étant donné que c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble, je veux que cette nuit demeure notre meilleur souvenir, il n'y a que de bons souvenirs mais je veux que celui là reste le meilleur. Yuna ne répondit rien, sourit tristement et se contenta de l'embrasser. Tidus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douce volupté que lui procurait cette étreinte, sans rompre leur baiser, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes encore, puis leurs lèvres se quittèrent, ils restèrent enlacés pendant un certain temps. Soudain Tidus, s'assit à califourchon sur Yuna, lui embrassa le front, puis descendit vers l'oreille mordillant doucement le lobe, Yuna gémit. Tidus continua sa descente humide vers le cou en passa sa main sous le débardeur de Yuna. La jeune femme s'aggripa au torse de son amant. Tidus enleva doucement le débardeur de Yuna, puis la releva pour lui détacher le soutien gorge tout en continuant de la caresser aux endroits les plus sensibles. Yuna gémissait de plus belle, quant à Tidus il sentit son pantalon se serrer sous l'effet d'une érection imposante. Yuna la sentit et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon et le caleçon de Tidus seuls obstacle à la concrétisation de son désir. Ils se trouvèrent nus enlacés et haletants. Tidus embrassait tout le corps de Yuna, introduisant sa langue dans son nombril, la faisant pousser des cris de plaisir, ils savait que cette partie du corps était la plus sensible, il descendit encore plus bas effleurant de la langue sa toison bouclée. Yuna se cambra pour accueillir sa langue dans ses chaudes cavités. Elle poussa un cri quand elle le sentit en elle, puis elle se leva pour changer de position, cette fois ce fut au tour de Tidus de se trouver allongé sous son amante. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur le torse, titillant au passage un des tétons dressés. Puis elle descendit jusqu'à son membre rendu dur comme de la pierre par le désir. Elle le prit entre ses mains et en léchant le bout avec sa langue Tidus cria, puis Yuna le prit entièrement dans sa bouche arrachant de cris de pur plaisir de la gorge de Tidus. Il sentit arrivé au point culminant du plaisir quand il la sentit faire de longs mouvements de va et vient le long de la hampe dressée. Elle quitta le sexe de son amant lui arrachant un cri de dépit et de frustration. Elle sonda ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné, puis prit son sexe elle-même entre ses mains, et s'empala sur lui, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Puis Yuna commença à bouger en lui lentement puis de plus en plus vite, ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme et Tidus se répandit en Yuna, épuisée la jeune femme retomba sur lui et s'endormit aussitôt. Tidus lui caressa les cheveux tendrement  
  
-Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il.  
  
La sonnerie du réveil les tira de leur sommeil. Il était 3h30 du matin. Yuna s'étira et éteignit le réveil, elle s'étira et se leva pour aller prendre une douche pou la réveiller. Pendant ce temps Tidus somnolait encore et se disait que ça avait été leur dernière nuit passée ensemble  
  
So you're living in the morning on the early train Donc tu pars ce matin dans le train très tôt I could say everything's alrignht Je pourrais dire que tout va bien And I could pretend to say ggodbye Et je pourrais faire semblant de dire au revoir  
  
Yuna sortit de la salle de bain. Tidus admira son corps magnifique une dernière fois.  
  
Got your ticket Prends ton ticket Got your suitcase Prends ta valise Got your living smile  
  
Prends ton sourire d'adieu  
  
I could say that the way it goes  
  
Je pourrais dire que c'est comme ça  
  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
  
Et je pourrais faire semblant et tu ne sauras pas  
  
That I was lying  
  
Que je suis en train de mentir  
  
Chorus  
  
Because I can't stop loving you  
  
Parce que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
Non je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer  
  
I won't stop loving you  
  
Je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer  
  
Why shoud I ?  
  
Pourquoi le devrai je ?  
  
-Tidus tu rêves ?  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
-Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche.  
  
-Oui tu as raison j'y vais de ce pas. Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Yuna s'assit sur le lit et se mit à pleurer silenciseument, elle ne voulait pas quitter l'amour de sa vie, son coeur se déchirait rien qu'à l'idée de se séparer de lui, mais elle devait accomplir son devoir comme son père et Lulu le lui avait toujours appris. Tidus sortit de la douche, s'assit à côté d'elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.  
  
-Toutes tes affaires son prêtes ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bien je me change et on peut y aller.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Yuna ça va ?  
  
-Oui pourquoi ? J'ai juste le c?ur brisé à l'idée de te quitter mais ça va. Emu jusqu'aux larmes, Tidus prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra très fort.  
  
-Yuna moi aussi tu me manqueras beaucoup. Mais rappelle toi ce que tu as dit hier, tant que Tidus pensera à yuna et Yuna à Tidus ils seront toujours ensemble hein ?  
  
-Oui tu as raison.  
  
-Bon allez je vais m'habiller pendant ce temps là tu peux appeler un taxi ?  
  
-D'accord. Il l'embrassa doucement  
  
-Je t'aime. Dit-il  
  
-Moi aussi  
  
5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le taxi qui devait les mener jusqu'à la gare  
  
We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
  
Nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'à la gare, aucun mot ne fut prononcé  
  
Arrivés à la gare, Yuna sortit de la voiture pour prendre son sac.  
  
And I saw you walk away across the road  
  
Et je te vis marcher a travers la route  
  
For maybe the last time I don't know  
  
Pour peut-être la dernière fois je en sais pas  
  
-Tidus tu viens ?  
  
-Hein ? Oui oui j'arrive.  
  
Il l'aida à prendre son sac et ils entrèrent dans la gare, ils poinçonnèrent le billet de train et Tidus accompagna Yuna sur le quai. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer  
  
Feeling humble  
  
Me sentant humble  
  
I heard a rumble  
  
J'entendis un grondement  
  
On the railway track  
  
Sur les rails du quai  
  
And when I hear that wistle blow Et quand j'entendrai le sifflement  
  
-Voilà. On se sépare là. Sanglota Yuna  
  
-Oh non Yuna arrêtes de pleurer. Sinon je vais pleurer moi aussi ; Fit Tidus au bord des larmes.  
  
-Je ne veux pas te quitter  
  
-Ca va aller en t'inquiètes. On se reverra j'en suis certain. Mais je t'en supplie soit très prudente je ne veux pas te perdre j'en mourrais. Alors reviens moi saine et sauve, de toute façon mon amour est avec toi et ne te quittera jamais. Au fait tu passer un bonjour à ce gros bêta de Wakka, cette petite peste de Rikku et à Lulu la sorcière.  
  
-D'accord. Bon je dois y aller. Tu me manqueras Tidus je t'aime tellement.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Yuna Chan  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Yuna monta dans le train. Tidus attendit que le train fut hors de vue pour éclater en sanglot.  
  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
  
Je partirai loin et tu ne sauras pas  
  
That I'll be crying  
  
Que je pleurerai  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
Parce que je en peux pas arrêter de t'aimer  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
Non, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Non, je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer  
  
Why should I ?  
  
Pourquoi le devrai-je ?  
  
Il rentra chez lui est se jeta sur le lit en larmes. Après s'être un peu calmé, il prit une photo sur la table de nuit qui les représentait Yuna et lui enlacés. Il caressa le cadre du bout du doigt.  
  
Even try. I'll always be by your side Même si j'essaye.Je serai toujours à tes côtés Why why why. I never wanted to say goodbye Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. je n'ai jamais voulu te dire au revoir Why even try. I'm always here if you change, change your mind Pourquoi même si j'essaye.Je suis toujours là si tu changes, si tu changes d'avis  
  
-Ma Yuna, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Chuchota-t-il entre des sanglots. Pendant ce temps, Yuna était dans le train. Elle regarda sa bague que lui avait offert Tidus en guise de cadeau de fiançailles.  
  
-« Tidus pensa-t-elle, j'espère sincèrement qu'on se reverra et que cette fois si plus rien ne nous séparera »  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you Parce que je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer No I can't stop loving you No, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer No I won't stop loving you Non, je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer Why should I even try ? Pourquoi le devrai-je ? Même si j'essaye.  
  
-Je t'aime Tidus. Murmura-t-elle.  
  
FIN  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà une petite song fic que j'ai écris en deux jours mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la faire. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que j'ai à l'écrire. J'en suis très fière, bon d'accord elle est cucul la praline mais Can't Stop Loving You est une chanson d'amour alors voilà et puis Tidus et Yuna forment le plus beau couple de tout les Final Fantasy donc c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi une très belle chanson d'amour d'un de mes artistes favoris Phil Collins. Laissez moi vos impression sur yuna406@hotmail.com 


End file.
